Please forgive me, Boo
by tohosujuholic
Summary: Jaejoong KOMA! Kenapa Yunho menyakiti Jaejoong ? Pair : Yunjae Rate and Review please!


Please Forgive me, Boo

**Oneshot, alur kecepetan, gaje, angst, violance cuma dikit, Jae banyakan tidur**

**Happ Reading**

* * *

><p>PLAAAKK<p>

" Aaa.. Yun"

Yunho menamparku dengan wajah memerah menunjukan emosinya yang sesang memuncak

"Kau mau meninggalkanku Jae ? ha ? JAWAB !" Yunho menendang dadaku hingga aku terjatuh dan mulutku mengeluarkan darah

"Yun.. beri aku kesempatan untuk menjelaskannya terlebih dahulu"

"Ha ? menjelaskan ? *PLAAKK(Yunho menamparkan pipiku lagi) TAK AKAN! Kau telah mengecewakanku, kau pikIr aku rela kau tinggalkan begitu saja ?"

Yunho menyeretku yang masih terduduk di diatas lantai dengan menarik rambutku. Aku berusaha untuk melepaskan tarikannya. Namun apa daya, kekuatannya 4 kali lebih besar dari kekuatanku.

"Yun, lepas yun.. lepas.. hiks.. saranghaeyo Yun, saranghae yunnie" mendengar ucapanku tadi, yunho menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dengan rambutku yang masih dikepalan tangannya dan menatapku

"nado, Joongie. Tapi kau membohongiku. Aku jauh lebih mencintaimu. Karena itulah aku melakukan ini"

Yunho kembali menyeretku hingga kamar mandi. Ia mendorongku kedalamnya, membuatku terjatuh dan hidungku terbentur lantai hingga akhirnya mengeluarkan darah

"apa yang kau mau Yun ?" aku cukup kaget melihat ia mengambil shower dari gantungannya dan membawanya mendekatiku

"Sepertinya kau harus membersihkan tubuh dan otakmu, Boo" Yunho tersenyum dan menyalakan air yang cukup panas lalu ia menyiramkannya padaku.

"Aaaa… Yun.. panas yun.. aku tak tahan panas! Aaaa"

'Yun… apa salahku ? kemana Yunho yang senantiasa melindungiku dalam segala macam bahaya ? aku yakin bahwa lelaki yang ada didepanku ini bukanlah Jung Yunho. Jika itu adalah Jung Yunho, kenapa ? kenapa ia berubah menjadi monster penyiksa seperti ini ?' batinku berteriak

Author POV

Yunho mematikan keran shower dan menaruh shower itu kembali ketempatnya

"Sudah segar boo ?" Jaejoong tak menjawabnya, hanya memberikan anggukan kecil.

Yunho membuka baju dan celananya, mencoba mendekati Jae. Badan Jae gemetar hebat. Setiap langkah YUnho mendekatinya, Jaejoong mencoba untuk menjauhkan dirinya dari Yunho. Bibir Jae mulai memucat, air matanya mengalir deras dipipinya

"Ja…jangan mendekat.. kumohon, lepaskan aku" Yunho tersenyum melihat keadaan Jae yang kritis

"Jae, ayo.. sini mendekatlah Boo"

"JANGAN MENDEKAT JUNG YUNHO"

"Boo.. ayo layani aku"

"PERGI KAU MONSTER ! PERGI ! KAU BUKAN WINNIE THE POOH-KU ! PERGI !"

*PLAAK Yunho menampar kembali Jae. Ia mengambil sabuk celananya dan mencambuk tubuh Jae yang telah tergolek lemah. Puluhan kali sambil tertawa hingga hidung Jae mengeluarkan darah dan menangis kencang. Changmin yang baru pulang dari Radio shownya mendengar suara tangis Jae yang sangat kencang sambil menyebut nama Yunho. Changmin mencari sumber suara itu hingga ia menemukan Jae yang duduk di pojok kamar mandi sambil dicambuki Yunho

"YA! JUNG YUNHO" Changmin mendekati Yunho dan langsung memukul pipinya hingga Yunho terjatuh di sisi yang jauh dari Jaejoong

"Hyung.. Jae hyung.. bertahanlah.. kumohon"

Changmin POV

"Hyung.. Jae Hyung.. bertahanlah.. kumohon" aku miris melihat Jae hyung dengan keadaan seperti ini. Aku memeluk tubuh orang yang selama ini kusukai sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Namun karena cinta Jae hyung hanya untuk Yunho, dengan terpaksa aku melepaskannya. Dan ta pernah kusangka bahawa Yunho adalah Psikopat ! Ia menyiksa Jae hyung hanya karena Jae hyung harus pergi dari SME saking tak tahannya ia terhadap kontrak 'budak' itu. Ia pasti berpikir kalau Jae hyung juga ingin meninggalkan dirinya

"Aaa.. Cha..ngmiinn.. kau sudah pulang sayang ?" air mataku mengalir melihatnya. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dengan perlahan "Ka..u.. la..par ka..n ?" aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Tak lama, Jae hyung tak sadarkan diri dilenganku. Aku teriak, menjerit. Aku mengangkat Jae hyung untuk keluar dari kamar mandi. Namun Yunho menarik kakiku

"YA ! ada apa dengan Boojae ku ?" aku menendang tubuhnya hingga ia melepaskan kakiku lalu aku pergi meninggalkannya.

Rumah Sakit

Keadaan Jae hyung sangatlah kritis, ia terpaksa dibawa ke IGD. Aku tak berani menghubungi orangtua Jae hyung, SM crew. Yang kuhubungi hanyalah Chun hyung dan Su hyung. Mereka kaget mendengar ceritaku bahkan Chun hyung sempat tak mempercayai ceritaku. Hatiku benar-benar tak tenang saat ini. Melihat Junsu yang menangis dipelukan Chun hyung.

Hampir 4 jam kami menunggu dokter keluar dari IGD membawa kabar keadaan Jae hyung. Dari kejauhan aku mendengar suara seseorang berteriak. Aku kenal suara itu. Itu suara Yunho hyung berteriak memanggil nama Jaejoong dengan nama kesayangannya

"BOO.. BOO KAU DIMANA SAYANG ? BOOJAE… AYO KITA PULANG.." tak terbendung lagi emosiku melihat wajahnya. Aku menghampirinya dan menarik tubuhnya

"LIHATLAH HYUNG.. DIKAMAR ITU..BOOJAE-MU TERBARING LEMAH"

Yunho POV

Mendengar perkataan Changmin, aku langsung menjatuhkan diriku ke lantai menangis menyesali perbuatan bodohku. Aku terlalu mencintainya. Ia adalah orang yang kupuja. Aku takut ia meninggalkanku. Aku mendekati pintu IGD dan menggedornya

"Jae.. ayo kita pulang. Jangan berlama-lama didalam. Berbahaya! Banyak shinigami didalam. Jae ayo cepat keluar"

Emosiku tak terbendung lagi. Maafkan aku Jae. Aku selalu membuatmu menderita. Aku selalu menyakiti hatimu.

Author POV

Tak berapa lama, Dokter yang menangani Jae keluar dari ruang IGD. Yoosumin menghampiri dokter sedangkan Yunho duduk merenung sambil menangis dekat pot tanaman

"Bagaimana keadaan Jae dok ?"

"Tuan Jaejoong telah melewati masa kritisnya. Ia kini koma karena trauma. Aku harap kalian menjaganya. Kau tahu, jika kau terlambat membawanya, mungkin Jaejoong kini harus dibawa kerumah sakit jiwa atau mungkin ia meninggalkan dunia ini karena air panas"

Yunho berdiri dan mencoba masuk kedalam ruang IGD, namun ditahan oleh Changmin

"YA! Aku ingin masuk.. Minnie.. lepaskan aku.. Boo tolong aku.. anakmu melarangku untuk masuk kedalam"

Changmin mendorong tubuh Yunho. Changmin menangis kencang layaknya anak kecil

"Yun hyung.. kenapa kau tega ? kenapa kau tega melakukan semua ini kepada Jae hyung ? kau mencintainya kan ? aku tak mau lagi membentakmu. Kasihan Jae hyung, natar pasti ia tak memberiku makanan"

Yunho memeluk tubuh Changmin yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya

"Maafkan aku Changmin. Aku telah melukai Jae. Kalau Jae sudah sadar, kita main keluarga lagi ya.. aku menjadi appanya, Jae menjadi ummanya, dan kau jadi anak kesayangan kami, ya ?" Changmin mengangguk

Ruang Rawat Inap Jaejoong

Sudah hampir 4 bulan lamanya Jae terbaring di Rumah sakit karena koma. Yunyoosumin kabur dari dorm mereka dan menyewa sebuah kamar yang ada dirumah sakit itu. Media massa dan SM crew mencari TVXQ yang menghilang. Yunyoosumin sengaja memilih kamar inap paling atas dan tertutup agar keberadaan mereka hanya diketahui oleh dokter dan beberapa perawat yang sudah mereka bayar untuk tutup mulut.

"Jae hyung… aku lapar.. ayo kita makan.."

"Jae.. ayo kita bermain keluarga-keluargaan lagi. Aku menjadi appanya, kau jadi ummanya dan Minnie jadi anaknya. Sedangkan Yoosu adalah adik iparku"

"Jae hyung… sadarlah.. kumohon" kompak Yoosu

Setiap kali mereka berada disamping Jae, menunggu sadarnya Jae, mereka akan selalu mengatakan kata kata itu. Air mata Jae mengalir dipipinya. Yunho dan Changmin menyadari hal itu

"Haa.. lihat, Boojae-ku sudah bias menangis. Kau jangan takut lagi padaku. Ayo buka matamu sayang"

Yunho POV

_Flash Back_

Seorang dokter psikolog datang karena perintah dokter yang kami bayar untuk menangani Jae.

"Kalian mau tahu, kenapa tuan Jaejoong tak sadarkan diri ?" kami semua mengangguk

"Ia sedang ketakutan. Aku melihat dalam mimpinya. Ia takut kejadian yang menimpanya datang kembali. Ku beritahu satu hal. Buatlah ia termotivasi untuk membuka matanya. Sebenarnya rohaninya telah stabil, namun hatinya tak ingin sadar. Buatlah ia ingin menikmati hidup bersama kalian" dokter psikolog itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan dan pergi begitu saja.

Masih takutkah kau padaku jae ? kini Changmin, Junsu dan Yoochun tak memarahi dan menyalahkanku lagi atas kejadian ini. Yang mereka harapkan adalah sadarnya kau dari tidur panjangmu

_End Flash Back & End Yunho POV_

Author POV

Mereka melihat air mata Jae membasahi pipinya. Mereka yakin Jae akan segera sadar.

Harapan mereka terkabul ! Tak berapa lama, Jae membuka matanya

"Min… lihatlah.. umma-mu sudah bangun"

Changmin menangis terisak melihat Jaejoong akhirnya terbangun dari komanya, sedangkan YUnho tak berhenti-hentinya ia mencium kening Jaejoong. Yoosu mereka berpelukan saking gembiranya mereka

"Min.. Su.. Chun.. kemarilah.." Jaejoong memanggil semua dongsaengnya agar mereka lebih mendekat pada dirinya. Namun Jaejoong tak menatap Yunho yang padahal ada disampingnya

"Jae.. kau.. "

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan segala ketakutan yang ada dalam dirinya. Ia mencoba mundur dari posisinya menjauhi saat Yunho ingin memeluk Jae.

"pergi kau… PERGI!" namun Yunho masih tak peduli dengan teriakan Jaejoong

"Aku bilang PERGI KAU DARI SINI! PERGI! KAU BUKAN JUNG YUNHO!" tanpa sadar, Jaejoong mengeluarkan airmatanya. Yunho tetap tak memperdulikan Jaejoong dan menarik tubuh Jaejoong memeluk kekasih kesayangannya itu

"Boo… mianhae jeongmal mianhaeyo.. aku khilaf.. Mianhae.."

Changmin yang tak sabar ingin memeluk umma DBSK itu, menarik Yunho agar melepaskan diri dan menggantikan posisi Yunho

"YAH Minnie! Main serobot aja sih"

"biarin bwee" Changmin menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Yunho dan memeluk Jaejoong

"Umma… huwweee… umma Jae…."

"cup..cup..cup.. minnieku sayang.. jangan menangis ne~? " Jae mengelus punggung Changmin agar tangisannya reda

"Jae… gwenchana ? kami mengkhawatirkanmu Jae.. kami merindukanmu"

"Gwenchana Chun..gomawo"

"Jae.."

"..."

"Jae… aku tak peduli dengan alasan apa kau ingin meninggalkan SM. Apa itu berarti kau juga meninggalkanku ?"

"….."

"Jae.. kumohon, jawab pertanyaanku Jaae.."

Kini Yunho mengambil sebuah pisau yang ada didekat meja sebelah kasur Jaejoong dan mendekatkan pisau itu pada lehernya

"Yun! Apa yang kau lakukan ?"

"Jawablah pertanyaanku dulu jika kau tak ingin pisau ini melukai leher kesayanganmu ini"

"…"

"baiklah kalau gitu" Yunho memejamkan matanya dan mendekatkan pisau itu pada kulit lehernya

"ANDWAE YUN! Baiklah"

Yunho menghela nafasnya

'huuh akhirnya aku tak jadi bunuh diri..'

"Tentu saja aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu walaupun ada seribu ulat bulu ada di lantai rumah pun, aku tetap akan mencintaimu"

"segitu dangkalnyakah cintamu untukku hingga menymakan diriku dengan ulat bulu ?"-_- *kayak lirik lagu dangdut.

"Do you want to forgive me ?"

"I don't know. I can't give you the answer now"

"Please jae.."

"Okay.. yes, I do"

_END_

* * *

><p>RnR please<p>

FF ini saya publish untuk menutupi kesalahan saya yang belum menyelesaikan ff. huwwweeee mianhaee *PLLAAAKK*


End file.
